You're Not Alone 1
by Experience x Love
Summary: The Face of Bo has said it and now has Rose Tyler.  The Doctor is NOT alone.  Along with trying to figure this out, he has to rescue Martha from an invisible being.  How will he cope?


1 You're Not Alone

"_Doctor, I have to tell you something."_

"_Rose? Rose Tyler? Is that you?"_

"_It's important. It's very important."_

"_What is it? Is there another gap for you to cross? Did we miss it? How is everyone? Jackie and the baby?"_

"_You are not alone."_

"_Funny. The Face of Bo said the same thing before he gave his life to help New New York."_

"_You are _not_ alone."_

"_Now what is that supposed to mean?"_

_Silence._

"_Rose?"_

_No reply._

"_Rose? Are you there? Rose"_

The Doctor tossed and turned. "No" He yelled. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Martha looked over at the Doctor from her chair. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Goodnight."

Martha shook her head as she watched him lie back down. _There has been something definitely strange about him lately._

The Doctor closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him. It didn't happen. All he could think about was what Rose had said to him and what the Face of Bo had said.

"Doctor" Martha yelled. "What's that?"

The Doctor sat up quickly. "What's what?"

"That" Martha pointed at the shadow in the corner.

"I don't see anything, Martha."

"Really Look" Martha backed up against the Doctor.

"What? I don't see anything." The Doctor pulled on his glasses. "Show yourself"

Martha screamed; the creature hissed. Martha vanished.

The Doctor whirled around. The presence left. He was alone in the room.

"Martha? Can you hear me?" His eyes roamed the room. "Why do I always lose you?"

"Let go of me! Let go, you, you freak!" Martha jerked her arm free. "What are you?"

The creature didn't answer. It just stared at her.

"Why couldn't the Doctor see you?" Martha returned the creature's stare.

It's smile was ghastly. "Perfect."

"_Perfect_? What's that supposed to mean?!" Martha screamed at it.

It inched closer. Martha took three steps backwards until the wall kept her from going any further.

"_Help_! Help me!" She screamed.

The door swung open and three more creatures floated in.

"It is time." Said the first one.

"It is time." The other two echoed.

"Time for what?" Martha glanced at the first one before returning her gaze to the one in front of her.

"We rule. Humans are slaves." The second one replied.

Martha stuck her hand out in front of her. "Go _away_! I don't taste good at all!"

The creature ignored her and lunged for her chest.

Martha fell limply to the floor.

"Martha? Where are you?" The Doctor dangled his feet in the water while replaying everything from that night in his mind.

"Sir, can I help you?"

The Doctor lifted his head from his hands and shook his head.

"No, I-" The Doctor gasped upon seeing Martha's reflection in the water. "Martha! Gave me quite a scare, you did! Where were you? What hap-"

Martha backed away from him. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

The Doctor smacked his forehead. "Of course you don't know me! We haven't met yet! We're in the past, of course!"

Martha backed away. "I'm a doctor, Sir. Do you need any help?"

"Come with me. I need your help to save you!"

"Who _are_ you? I think we need to take you back to the hospital." Martha backed away.

"Uh, Mr. Smith. I'm Mr. Smith. Now, come with me, Miss Jones!"

"How did you know my name?"

"Lucky guess."

Martha shook her head and rose from the floor. "Where am I?"

_You and I are one now._ We_ are the _new_ Martha Jones._

Martha shook her head at the annoying voice. "Who are you?"

_I am you, and you are me. _

"You're not really making sense, you know."

The voice laughed. _In time, Martha, in time._

The Doctor grabbed Martha's wrist and dragged her to the Tardis.

"Where are you going?" Martha said between breaths.

"_We're_ going to the future."

"You can do that?" Martha asked incredulously.

"You can do anything if you set your mind to it, and I want you to set your mind to helping me...well, technically, you." The Doctor said while cranking up the Tardis.

Martha fought against the thing that was controlling her body. She fought with everything in her. "Stop! Stop it already! I'm going to trip! Let me walk on my own!"

_If I let you go now, then you will run away, hmm?_

Martha crossed her arms as the alien force inside her forced her body to run. "The Doctor is going to save me! He always has!"

_He's left this time and gone to the past. He doesn't care about you, Martha Jones._

"That's...that's not true! He's _going_ to save me!"

_Whatever you say, hmm?_

"He is!" Martha announced loudly.

The force became stronger and made her to run even faster. She uncrossed her arms to wipe the sweat off her face.

"So much for being one!"


End file.
